


Don't Invoke the Wrath of a God

by thebest_medicine



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America - Freeform, Gen, Iron Man - Freeform, M/M, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands, Tickle fic, Tickling, ticklish tony, ticklish tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3261737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is watching TV and ignoring Loki, who becomes irate when deprived of attention. He stumbles upon an interesting discovery that Tony is ticklish, and then Steve walks in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Invoke the Wrath of a God

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly AU - (Movie!verse-ish) except that they all live in Stark Tower and Loki stays with them and is a friend/ally.
> 
> Implied Steve/Tony

Tony Stark stared at the screen before him, immersed in the world of his television, or rather whatever show he was watching.The mischievous god strolled aimlessly across the floor of the illustrious Stark Tower, uninterested in the bizarre report on different types of mortal technology that enveloped Tony. Loki was bored.

"Stark when are you going to be done watching that stupid mortal show?" Loki growled in annoyance.

There was no reply.

"Stark."

Still nothing.

"Stark!"

Silence.

Loki was growing frustrated. He stalked toward the couch, determined to get the billionaire’s attention. He leaned over the back of the couch.

"Stark. Why aren’t you listening to me?" Tony was silent, his eyes never even leaving the television.

"Dammit Stark!" Loki growled, realizing he was being ignored intentionally. He reached over and jabbed Tony’s side, in another attempt to gain the attention of the philanthropist.

"Stark!!" He called.

Tony reacted in a way Loki had not expected at all. He’d only wished to stop the man from ignoring him, but at Loki’s touch, Tony jumped to the side with a flinch and made an uncharacteristic squeaking noise. The god of mischief had no idea what exactly had just happened, but he was intrigued.

"What was that, Stark?" Loki inquired.

"Huh-what? Nothing. What is it? Did you need something?" Tony scrambled for an answer, finally diverted from his show.

"Well all I need is to know what that little squeak was about."

"It was nothi-aahhh!" Tony was cut off at another poke to his side.

"This is so amusing! Do all mortals make these noises when their sides are touched?" Loki grinned with interest.

"What? No. Don’t do that!" Tony growled, growing a bit nervous.

They stopped, turning their heads in sync at the sound of someone’s presence in the doorway. Steve stepped in to the room.

"Hey what are you up to?" he asked casually.

"Rogers! Look what I have discovered! Stark makes bizarre noises when he is touched!"

"Shut up Loki!” Tony threatened.

"What do you mean.?" Steve was intrigued; he made his way over to the couch.

"Loki don’t you dare-ahhHHh stop!" Tony was growing increasingly worried at the situation.

Cap’s face lit up with a huge grin and he laughed, “Who would’ve thought Iron Man would be ticklish?”

"Ticklish? What does that mean?" Loki was thoroughly interested.

"Basically that when you touch him like this-" Steve gave Tony’s ribs a tweak, eliciting a strangely almost feminine squeal from the billionaire, "He’ll laugh or yelp and flail. It’s actually quite entertaining."

It was easy to see the fear now consuming Tony’s expression; he attempted to make a break for it before anything escalated, but Steve palmed his shoulder and sat him back down on the couch.

"Just where did you think you were going?" Steve smirked.

"I want to know more about this ‘tickling’." Loki mimicked the expression Steve now wore.

Tony was panicked; he threw on a brave face and an angry tone, “Alright you two that’s enough. Now let me out of here right now or I swear I’ll-“

"You’ll do what?" Steve asked sarcastically.

Tony didn’t know there was a sarcastic bone in the Captain’s body, but apparently when you got him at the right time…

"I-I’ll-ahHHh! Dohohon’t!" Tony tried to hold back his laughter as Steve began prodding his ribs. He felt his arms being pulled above him by one of Cap’s hands. Steve used his free hand to wiggle his fingers over Tony’s stomach. Tony squirmed like mad and gasped every time the Captain’s fingers made contact with his body. The minimal protection he had from his thin black shirt was barely helping. He felt the tingling sensation of the fabric running against his akin with each passing touch.

Loki was staring, absorbed in the bizarre situation unfolding. “Let me try!” He insisted.

"Alright, why not?" Steve laughed. He jumped easily over the back of the couch, now using both of his strong arms to pull Tony’s arms up and pin them above his head. There was no hope now. His arms may of well have been cemented to the couch. Loki moved closer and began running his slender fingers all across Tony’s upper body. Tony was obviously becoming a real wreck. He was squirming and gasping, kicking his legs out, and his face had turned redder than his iron man suit. He was trying really hard not to crack. But then of course, nothing lasts forever. Soon Loki’s curious and mischievous fingers found their way to a sweet spot right under Tony’s ribs, and he lost it.

"Ehehe ahh nahahahahahaho! Stoppit st-op! Stahahahahahop!" Laughs poured out of him like a symphony, "I hahahahahate yohohou guys!"

"oh come on you don’t hate me." Steve just grinned, "besides you could use a good laugh."

And laugh he did. He was practically hysterical. For being very new to tickling, Steve was surprised at how good at it Loki seemed to be. He squeezed Tony’s sides, spidered his fingers on Tony’s stomach, occasionally slowing to dip them in Tony’s navel, raked and counted his ribs, and alternated between digging in to and lightly circling under Tony’s arms. Tony was laughing so hard he thought he’d lose his voice soon, or pass out from lack of oxygen. He would have gladly accepted the ladder, considering it would end his torture.

He couldn’t hear it over the sound of his own laughter, but Steve had begun laughing as well. Eventually Cap’s grip loosened as he laughed along with the dark-haired, slender man. Tony noticed it and mustered whatever strength he had left to pull his arms away, catching Steve off guard. He kicked at the god and tried immediately to bolt, but Steve was quicker.

He pounced on the poor guy, straddling him face down on the carpet. He turned to face away from Tony, bringing two kicking, socked feet into his view. “You know Loki, a person’s feet are often also very ticklish.” Steve grinned; he could feel Tony tense beneath him.

A string of pleas began to fall out of Tony’s mouth, “Okay alright you’ve had your fun. Now please let me up. Don’t do this. I can’t stand anymore. Seriously! I can’t stand having my feet tickled! Please!”

Steve almost considered letting him go, he felt a pang of guilt for tormenting Tony in this way, but then again, Tony tormented him all the time. And it was only a little harmless tickling. Steve talked himself back in to it silently.

"Never thought I’d see the day that Tony Stark begged for something." Loki smirked evilly, eyeing the philanthropist’s feet. Tony let out an almost inhuman scream when Cap pulled his feet into his lap and began running his fingers all over the socked soles.

Loki grinned and grabbed one foot, peeling off the sock. Steve kept the sock on ‘his’ foot, for now. Almost as if choreographed, they both started on Tony’s feet at the same time, running their fingers all over them. The contrasting sensations and textures of fingers through the sock on one foot and against his bare skin on the other were driving Tony through the roof.

They worked over every inch of his feet, heels, insteps, soles, pads, arches, and toes. Tony went especially crazy when they went at his toes. What had begun as wholehearted hysterically laughed had now died down to quiet and quaky laughs, not because the ticking had decreased in its intensity in the slightest, but that Tony was growing physically exhausted from laughing so hard; he was running out of breath fast.

"Pleheheheheease pleheehease.. Stahahahop… Cahahap I cahahan’t tahahake … Steheheve Lokihihihi plehehehease…" Tony made out between gasps for air. His lungs were sore from laughing.

His begging finally got to Steve, who slowed his fingers. He gave Loki a concerned look, “Maybe we should stop…” Steve suggested, feeling as though they were pushing Tony pretty far, “at least for right now I mean. If we ever find ourselves bored again, I think I know a way for us to entertain ourselves.” Steve grinned toward the end of his statement, giving Tony’s side a quick tickle.

He and Loki then released the billionaire, getting up and sitting on the couch. Tony just lay on the ground panting and trying to give them both glares, but he couldn’t seem to maintain a straight face. Steve looked down at him, he had to admit Tony looked adorable in his current position. He was panting, dark hair all disheveled, the sheen of sweat coating his body, looking practically like he’d just had sex. Tony finally managed to find the strength to get up, taking a seat on the edge of the couch and pouting.

He flinched any time Steve or Loki made any sudden movements, making the other two laugh. This was definitely their greatest discovery. Tony realized somewhere deep down that he almost needed that, he hadn’t laughed in so long. He would never admit it, he had enjoyed the afternoon.


End file.
